Be Careful What You Wish For
by Hikari Dragon
Summary: An everyday kid finds out that some wishes can come true, and now she is in for a wild ride in the DBZ dimension. Please R&R.
1. Be carefull for what you wish for

Alrighty then.... this is my first fic, I haven't seen Dbz for a while, they keep showing reruns and the rule in our house is if it's a rerun the tv is someone elses for that time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic!  
  
Claimer: Except for my character.  
  
And please leave a review of wether I should continue or not.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My name is Rally, I'm your average day student that is considered a geek or dork for not going with the crowd, hell, the geeks and dorks call me that! I've been classed as the ice queen, bitch... and alot more than that...and all because I didn't give in to peer preasure.  
  
Well, that was before that whole fuckin day when Cell came to our dimension. And that was when my whole life was going to be turned upside down, life as I knew it was thrown out of the fuking window of life by the bloody arc angel or whatever you would want to call something that screwed your life over so badly it was all you could do to keep your sanity.  
  
And this is how it all started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rally! Rally Arnia get up now!" A voice screamed in my ear, I opened my eyes lazily and spied my older sister Karina Arina. But you would have to forgive our mother, she was to dumb and didn't have any imagenation for naming children.  
  
"If you make me late for the beauty show I will destroy all of your prescious Anime." Karina said with an evil smile, and I knew she wasn't kidding, I sighed and sat up as my twenty something sister left the room laughing her head off.  
  
I shook my head and stood up while walking over to my dresser and grabbed a shirt and some scruffy shorts, well, they had been jeans once, and now, they were shorts. Turning around and ignoring anything else in my room I walked to the door, but stopped and looked at the early birthday present I had gotten from my father, grabbing the box I opened it up, and game a faint smile, in the box was a Gogeta plush, I picked it up and it squeaked, what the?  
  
I squeazed it again and a small squeak escaped it, I looked back in the box and found a note from my dad.  
  
:Dear Rally,  
I am sincerly sorry for not being able to be for you sweety,   
  
Just remember that I will always love you daughter,  
  
Love your Papa.  
  
P.S, if you ever feel down, squeak the Gogeta doll,  
And think of me and all the times you made me squeak when you gave me your bear hugs.  
Love your Papa.:  
  
A small tear trickled down the left side of my face, my father loved me, sure he gave more things to Karina, but that was because she wailed at him, saying that he didn't love her as much now that mom and him had divorced.  
  
But it was the small things my father did for me, like the card on my last birthday that wasn't a christmas card that had happy blank space behind it like my sister and mother did to me. "RALLY!" Karina bellowed from downstairs, I quickly ran out of the door while shoving the Gogeta doll in my pocket on my shirt, causing it once more to squeak.  
  
I met Karina at the bottom of the stairs, her sapphire hair nearly glowed in the light while my dull blue hair barely did anything but spike up unruly where hers stayed in the same place she had height, standing nearly six ten, while I was barely over five feet.  
  
Karina saw the doll in my pocket and sneered at me. "Oh puh-leaze, you like this dorky thing?" Karina demanded as she grabbed the doll and made it squeak. Karina made a face at me, her violet eyes alight with a mean fire as she held the Gogeta doll out of my reach.  
  
"Get my stuff or the doll gets it." Karina said with a barking laugh as she left, her mini skirt and shirt flared somewhat from the sudden movement as she carried herself over to the door and then out, I closed my eyes with a sigh before grabbing her stuff and I started to drag it behind me.  
  
When I stepped through the doors I saw the worst possible thing. Karina with her two cronies.  
  
Meg and Mag, twins and blonde, they weren't called the amazon twits for nothing... at that point in time I hated my life so badly, and I wouldn't care what happened aslong as something positive happened for me. For Gods sake I was nearl eighteen and still treated like a servant by Karina and my Mom.  
  
Meg, Mag and Karina shared a glance and all of a sudden I felt like one of those deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car as I saw the look they were giving me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I muttered under my breath while rubbing the make-up on my face off, as the only person that I could trust slightly watched me while shaking her head. "Girl," She started, Mia always started off with girl, or nearly always. "What you need to do is find yo`self a hunny, and then that wacky bitch can't do anymore of this shit to you."  
  
"Nah, who would love me?" I said while drying my face off. "I'm a nothing, nobody, just-" Mia slapped me across the face, hard and left a bright red mark.  
  
"Now you listen to me girlfriend, you are good lookin enough to find a man for yo`self, and if yo really lucky he'll love ya back hun, like my Ralphie..." Mia sighed and started to swoon slightly.  
  
Ah, Ralphie, I had heard of him, this supposed "Hero" in Mia's life, whatever, love wasn't my thing, life wasn't my thing, in quizzes and tests I came out the one that wanted to die, and sometimes I did, because there really wasn't much left for me. I shook my head and walked after Mia.  
  
"Hey look, one of those wishing booths!" Mia cried out and started to shove me forwards into it. "Go ahead girl! Make a wish!"  
  
I stared behind me as the curtain fell down and I was in a sudden darkness, but not the evil forboding kind, this was actualy warm, like there was someone else in here with me...  
  
"Aye young`un, that be true." A voice said from infront of me, and before I had time to scream I found myself in a chair.  
  
"Ye be Rally Arina." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
"Yeah..." I said, still not all there.  
  
"Ye get a wish child, fer anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
I narrowed my eyes while I thought, ah, this was just some craker, but still.  
  
"I'd like to see a Dragon ball z character. Anyone but Freeza or any of the three Buu's." I said simply while standing up. The old woman chuckled. "So be it child, ye will get yer wish." The old woman said and the ball of green crystal glowed and then dimmed. "Yer wish come true."  
  
I found myself outside of the booth, and suddenly a realization hit me.... I had never voiced my first question aloud, suddenly drawing my arms around me as if cold I moved away from the booth and then the screaming started, and the explosions, and then I saw him.  
  
Cell. Seru. Anyway you put his name, write it or say it, standing before me had to be one of the worst DBZ villians ever. Cell raised one gracefull eyebrow up while chuckling. "It seems the Z fighters are not here to protect you weak humans." Cell gloated and raised his left arm and a ball of Ki formed, by this time all of the DBZ fans had ither run away, or grabbed their friends that were to dumb to run away and dragged them away.  
  
Narrowing my eyes I charged Cell, knocking the ball of Ki out of his hands before he even noticed, he turned his red eyes on me while growling slightly, he grabbed me and demanded my name.  
  
"Rally." I spat out while glaring, Cell smirked. "Feisty little thing aren't you? Well it won't matter long, you'll soon be dead." Cell told me while lifting his right arm up with the palm open, oh Gods it was Big bang attack, my eyes went wide and I did the only thing possible, I screamed, Cell cursed and threw me away, with a slight groan I slowly stood up, blood dripped down my chin and arms as I took a fighting stance... this was going to be a tough battle...  
  
Five minutes later and I was nearly dead, I was panting for breath as my ribs ached from the pounding Cell had gave me just a few seconds ago, everything was slightly out of focus and I was down to trying to cuss him out, but my lack of swear words did nothing to help.  
  
I looked up, blinking my eyes to clear the sweat from them and saw Cell, the bastard smirked and charged, I ducked, hey, I was fast when I had to be, I know judo and karate!  
  
Ducking under his punch I brought my left foot out in a sliding kick, but Cell didn't even budge when my foot made contact, he chuckled and grabbed me by the front of my shirt and threw me across the room, I hit the wall with an amazingly hard thunk and slid down, everything hurt.  
  
A moan of pain escaped me as I tried to stand up, but moving around hurt, it hurt worse than when the judo master had pair me up with Kunie and he had kicked me between the legs, I never thought that would have hurt so much in my life, and now, now I was wiching to just feel that pain again, and not this.  
  
Cell had a smug look on his face while crossing his arms. "Well my dear, if you are the strongest human here, I pitty the other humans." Cell said cockily, I glared at him with painfilled eyes. "My master could kick your ass." I hissed out, not caring if I pissed him off or not, but this got the oposit reaction from him. "My dear diluted little child, no-one can stop me, unless of course, your master knows Ki attacks." Cell said before turning his back to me and walked out of the room, but then stopped and turned, an evil half grin on his face. "I should thank you though, for if not for your fumble for making that wish, your dimension would be safe from me and it's destruction." Cell told me, a cruel smile on his face as he saw the look of horror on mine, it had been my fault, all my fault for making that damn wish.  
  
And there was no one on this soon to be hell on Earth mudball that could take Cell on and survive. I closed my eyes and grabbed the carpet in my hands as they formed fists, I couldn't even stand and I was the strongest human here, God have mercy on us all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What'll happen?  
  
Can Rally beat Cell? Will Rally survive to challange Cell again?  
  
Find out in the next chapter!.  
  
Review please. 


	2. Rally and Cell fight! Who will win?

A.N: Sujested music to listen to while reading this story-  
  
Alone I break by Korn.  
  
In the end by Linkin park.  
  
or Duck and run by 3 Doors down.-  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.  
Claimer- I own Rally.  
  
Third person view.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rally wanted to scream at the world, scream at herself, and cuss Cell and that old witch to hell for this day. Rally was not in a good mood, her Sensei had always said she was different from the other students, her Sensei Mark, had told Rally even though she was the weakest in body strength, she had the strongest will, Rally had just givin her Master, Sensei and friend a look that questioned his sanity.  
  
Her Sensei had laughed and hit her back lightly. "I mean you never give up, you may retreat but never give the cause up." Mark explained, Rally thought about it for a minute and realized that was partialy true, she never stopped trying to be the best or anything really, she wanted her father to be proud of her, and also to earn the right to his respect and love, Rally wanted to be the best, not for herself, but to make her father proud of his daughter.  
  
Rally growled, she was not going to give up and let Cell win this fucking match, she wasn't out of the ball game yet! She gritted her teeth and slowly stood up, wincing as she put weight on her right ankle.  
  
"Shimatta." Rally spat out as she nearly bit her bottom lip in half from the pain, her cobalt blue eyes glazed over as more pain and wounds maade themselves known. "What I'd give for some fukin asprin about now." Rally hissed out while walking forwads, using the wall as a crutch, the only thing that kept Rally screaming from the pain or cursing everything she knew was the threat Cell was still around here somewhere ready to pounce on her when she least expected it.  
  
Rally had made it to the door, or more in fact the big fraggin hole in the wall where the door once stood, Rally was able to haul herself out of the building through the hole, and nearly fell down, people lay dead everywhere, some of them fried, others were in pieces, a hand flew up to her face as she gasped in horror, Rally was able to take death, hell, life was death, but this... this was worse than seeing other kids get shot up at school. Worse than seeing a potential bomb in a classroom and praying that the bomb squad gets there before you all exploded. Worse than when she saw that dumb ass jock kill the kitten with his bare hands and get away with it.  
  
Worse because she saw Mia and her boyfriend Ralphie, dead, Ralphie trying to shield Mia with his body. Rally's face became blank and her left hand that lay at her side formed a fist, her cobalt blue eyes flared up with an inner fire that would have scared the living and that included Cell, for in all of her life, Rally had never come to her limit breaker, a line where she could nolonger pass without the extreme emotional surge of anger or rage or saddness, but now she was close to it.  
  
"Cell!" Rally screamed out as she threw her head back. "I Will Find You! I Will Get Justice For All Those You Kill! And Then You Will DIE!" Rally vowed as she threw her fist into the sky, not noticing the red flare that had surrounded her, nor Cells presence behind her as she collapsed onto her knees afterwards. Rally stayed like that before the weather had turned bad and rain started to come down, she lifted her bowed head and stared up at the sky. "Fuck you Cell, fuck the horse you rode on and fuck Dr. Gero for ever making you." Rally spat out weakly as she once more picked herself up slowly, not caring about her injuries anymore.  
  
Five minutes after Rally had disappeared down the road in the direction of the town Cell stepped out from the tree he had been behind as he had watched Rally. "Interesting," Cell mused aloud. "She can use her Ki... granted it's not very strong... but maybe I can get a good fight out of this before I kill her." Cell finished before he spread his wings and took to the air after the girl slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Rally's pov.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was horrible, people lay dead everywhere, cursing under my breath for the seventh time that minute as my foot hit yet another piece of concreat and nearly tripped, I caught herself from falling when I saw the worst thing, a Gogeta doll, by a car, a bright pink car.  
  
"Karina!?" I cried out weakly, my voice raspy as I struggled over debrie and some bodies to the car. "Karina!?!?" I called out, hoping for an answer, I may have hated her guts but she was my sister!  
  
No answer came as I fell to my knees with a sob, Karina, Karina was dead like the rest, I grabbed the Gogeta doll and clutched it to my chest as tears stained red fell from my face, it hurt. Oh Gods it hurt, I never wanted Karina to die! I just wanted her to love me, to accept me as her sister and not some unwanted spawn, some bastard child that wasn't wanted by her own mother, I only had my father to turn to, but even that was impossible, I had to be strong and have honor, and pride... and that meant no running to father nor anyone when I needed help, I had to deal with my problems on my own, I shook my head and slowly stood up, ignoring the pain that seemed to be like a liquid fire in my body as I leaned into a lampost and composed my thoughts.  
  
I lived in a world of hate, crime, loathing and killing, and yet... There was some good here, some goodness in this living hell on Earth, and if Cell said I was the strongest human, than I would fight that God-Damned monster! As if reading my thoughts, the worst person, or thing, whatever Cell was. Cell chuckled softly and cracked his neck while staring at me. "How about we finish our battle human?" Cell taunted, knowing I was in no condition to fight.  
  
But I had no choice, I blinked as a breeze blew softly by, picking up a stray strand of my hair and tugged on it gently, as the wind died down I attacked with a lunge, hoping to catch Cell of guard, but I was dodged easily and hit in the gut, sending me flying backwards and into a car, it exploded and sent me flying again, I hit with a thump and rolled to a stop a few feet from where I had started, I wanted to move, to punch that gloating smirk off of his face, to push that powder pale face into the dirt, but my body wouldn't respond, I was into much pain, and unknowingly to me, my Sensei's old teachings kicked in without my knowing.  
  
As Cell aproached, he formed a Ki blast in his hands and held it infront of himself and powered it up, but nither of us were ready for what happened next....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you all hanging with a short chapter and all, but I have too, you see, to do the next chapter I have to look something up, and no ecchi hentai it's not that! It's a thing called Jing, I think.. anyways it's supposed to be even stronger than Ki and really, really hard and fickle to control and use, only limit breaking -Human version of going Super Saiyan- can let you use a weak to medium form of Jing. But true mastery over it... and lets just say you would be as strong, or stronger than Goku as super saiyan 2 or 3. While Ki attacks are weaker than Jing, but utter mastery over Ki can let you turn it, although temporairly into Jing, but it is weaker than true Jing but stronger than normal Ki.  
  
The next chapter should be up when I find out enough about it, so untill then bye.  
  
Please leave a review as you go. 


	3. The conclusion of a fight Start of a new...

Okay, and here's the third chapter, sorry it took so long-  
  
hakutwo- Shut up so I can read this movie review.  
  
You know, I don't have to let you use my compu-  
  
hakutwo:*Looks up and narrows eyes.* You used my computer and e-mail adress info for your adress.  
  
*Laughs nervously.* Well, I don't want to be attacked by a virus again by whoever that was....  
  
hakutwo: Fine. *Goes back to reading.* Ah, so Brolli doesn't stay Saiyajin... he turns into- dear Gods that is an ugly monster!... I have some serious re-writing to do.  
  
I pitty you Ra-er, hakutwo, now on with my fic and Muse Trunks shall be doing the disclamer!  
  
Trunks: Do I have to?  
  
Yes if you don't want hakutwo mad that she can't use my computer to read while I type.  
  
Trunks:... Talk about multi tasking, fine fine- Hikari Dragon doesn't own Dragon ball z, I am owned by hakutwo and Rally is owned by Hikari-   
  
hakutwo: Rally is based off of me so I own her.  
  
Aw c`mon hakutwo-  
  
hakutwo: You asked if a character could be based off of me, and now you turned me into a mary sue...  
  
Hehehe....  
  
hakutwo: Go back to writing.  
  
Okay.  
  
Trunks:..... Do I have to take that computer away?  
  
No!  
  
hakutwo: Whatever- Ah, another thing I messed up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rally's eyes grew wide as Cell threw the sphere at her all she could do was wait for the end, but it never came, something insinde of Rally suddenly grew and Rally screamed from pain as her body burst out in pain everywhere.  
  
Cell stopped and he backed away from the girl as a red flame erupted around her body, he was forced to throw a hand up to block the light from damaging his eyes, growling under his breath he lowered his hand and nearly fainted, there stood Rally, but no longer what you could call normal. Her hair was now a deep ebony and a tail roughly four feet long waved behind her as she narrowed her cobalt blue eyes at the monster that lay before her.  
  
"Wha-what did you do?" Cell asked regaining his composure, Rally chuckled slightly as she took a fighting stance and charged, Cell was just able to dodge the flaming red fist that went straight for his face, but the kick to the solar plexus caught him off gaurd and he crumpled slightly, he growled and glared at the girl as she grabbed him and threw him away and into a bulding.  
  
"How does it feel now Cell," Rally asked as she sauntered over, taking her sweet time, gloating in the power she could control. "Knowing that I am going to be your judge, jury?" Rally asked slyly as her tail curled around her waist. "You can't kill me." Cell said as he stood up, wincing before his body regenerated.  
  
"Oh yes, there is that possibility. But to kill you is not my goal, you see, this was my town, my city, and you killed everyone in it." Rally started as she stopped before Cell. "And that included someone that was a slight friend of mine, and someone that I thought of as a second father." Rally continued as she acted like grabing the air, a slight red and purple glow started to form untill it was the size of a large house.  
  
"Spirit Bomb!" Rally screamed as she hurled the bomb at Cell, almost instantainiously fainting as she fell to her knees and then onto her left side. Cell could only cry out as the red and purple Spirit bomb hit him and exploded.  
  
Around the world a massive explosion was heared, people screamed and cried saying it was the end of the world, while ten minutes after, it was found out a small city in America had been demolished by what seemed to have the power of a weapon of mass destruction, or a neceular weapon.  
  
The town and it's people were mourned, but as they say, time goes on and heals all wounds, including those in time and space, the way back was forever sealed off as the path to the future was opened....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I groaned and opened my eyes, everything was slightly blurry and out of focus as a face that was green appeared over me. Blinking the blurryness went away and I nearly gasped in shock as I saw who it was.  
  
"Don't worry kid, you'll be safe now." Piccolo told me gruffly as I was carried across a white marbled surface.  
  
"Is the girl okay Mr. Piccolo?" A small voice asked, turning my head slightly I saw it was Gohan. Well.... if Cell had been wished to my world what preveanted me from coming here? And then it truly his me, I was in the DBZ world... with Cell, Brolli, Buu and worse foes here.... God what had I gotten myself into?  
  
"Mr. Piccolo she has a tail!" Gohan exclaimed aloud, causing all attention to befall upon the three of us. Oh great, I thought sarcasticly. This is so great, now I'm gonna have a psycho Vegeta on my ass to see if he can beat the crap out of me, or for being a Saiyan, and.... Oh good Gods above us! This means the Androids are still alive and Cell is back to imperfect mode!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cell stared in disbilief, he was imperfect again, but how, and why? He shook his head, it did not matter, soon he would have the androids again and he would make that child pay for what she did. Cell thought while he stalked through the town, absorbing humans right and left as he left the mirror behind.  
  
Soon he would be perfect again, and that human, or Saiyan, whatever that girl was she would die a slow and very painful death. But not now. There were to many Z fighters around her, but when she was alone before he became perfect, or even after he became perfect. That girl was dead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta growled as Dende tended to the girl, a ebony tail was clearly visable, but Dende had said that they couldn't cut her tail off, to keep her from changing, her had said something about destroying her body's balance.  
  
"So, what do you think Goku?" Vegeta heard the brat Trunks ask Goku as they stood off to the side with Gohan . "I don't really know Trunks, but she doesn't seem hostile-"  
  
"I say kill the onna, she could be a android too." Vegeta spat out in a growl causing everyone to turn and glare at him, including Gohan and Goku. "There will be no need of killing the girl, she is no android." Dende said as he lifted his hands away from the girl letting her sit up.  
  
Before anyone could react Vegeta stomped over to Rally and grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up and glared into her eyes, Rally shivered under his gaze. "What are you?" Vegeta demanded. "And who are you, answer now or you'll die onna." Vegeta growled out as he powered up a Big Bang Attack.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he It infront of the attack and Rally. He hit Vegeta's hand and caused the attack to be thrown off course and into a tree causing it to explode into tiny bits. "I can read her mind to see who she is, there is no need to be so hostile." Goku said as he started Vegeta down while gripping the smaller Saiyan's wrist and making him let go of Rally.  
  
Vegeta cursed under his breath as he stomped away while Goku put on a smile and turned to Rally. "This will go easier if you let me read your mind.  
  
"... Uh, sure." Rally said as Goku placed his hand on the girls head, a few minutes later he lifted his hand up and looked down at the girl. "I'm sorry for your town." Goku whispered. "And your... Family." Goku added while his eyes softened in an expression of sympathy. "But you don't have to be alone here..."  
  
Rally bit back a sob and nodded. "Thanks." Rally whispered, she looked up at Goku. "You won't tell them... will you?" She asked, not voiceing it all for fear Piccolo would hear. Goku shook his head. "Secrets safe with me, now c1mon, if you must be starving!" Goku declared loud enough for all to hear, causing everyone to groan and fall over, except for Rally, she knew Goku, and his habits. And saying what he did would cause them to foget about asking Goku any questions he couldn't answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To clear up some things, Rally is not Saiyan, nor Human, but a mixture like Gohan.  
  
Trunks:..... Huh?  
  
Because of a Jing attack called Biokinesis, it can in theory let you control the genitic makeup of your dna basicly.  
  
Trunks: Ah.  
  
hakutwo.....zzzzz.....zzzzz  
  
Trunks:... Should we wake her?  
  
Naw, she had to stay up all night last night, let her sleep.  
  
hakutwo:zzzzzzz  
  
Please leave a review as you go. 


	4. Learning the meaning of getting knocked ...

Hi, and this is Hikari Dragon! And my new muse Mudkip which I shall call Storm!  
  
Storm: Mud kipkip!  
  
Kawaii! Anyway, I present the fourth chapter in my story.  
  
Storm: =(^.^)=: Mudkip!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor Pokemon. And I don't own Rally, she belongs to hakutwo.  
Claimer:..... It seems I only own the plot... WAH!  
  
Best songs to listen to while reading-  
  
It's my life by Bon Jovi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well Kakarot!?" Vegeta nearly bellowed at the taller Saiyajin, Goku looked away, I feared for a short time he would tell, and all of the DBZ line would be affected, but he turned his gaze back to Vegeta and I saw an evil glint in his eye....  
  
"Well What Vegeta?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
Vegeta's left and right eye twitched in sync for a few seconds. "What is she you Baka." Vegeta said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, that, I thought you wanted to know where she came from."  
  
"I do you idiot!"  
  
"Weeellll...." Goku started.  
  
"What!?" Vegeta bellowed, all smart people by now had backed away while I stood there like an idiot.  
  
"I forget."  
  
Vegeta looked like he wanted to kill Goku right then and there, his hands rose up and he made strangling motions as Goku walked away. Piccolo was smirking. "Goku is either very, very dumb, or he is secretly evil and scheming." The Namek remarked causing Tien to laugh. "Goku and evil? Those are two things that will never mix."  
  
"Yeah, Tien has a point Piccolo, well, if Goku likes the girl then she has to be okay."  
  
"Hey, the "girl" has a name." I remarked while crossing my arms.  
  
"Sorry, uh..."  
  
Rolling my eyes I uncrossed my arms and I stood up from leaning on the wall. "Rally."  
  
"Rally..." Yamcha started.  
  
"Just Rally." I said and walked away deep in thought, I would have to be careful and not let anything slip up, Goten had to be born, Goku had to die to reach Super Saiyajin three, Gohan had to ascend to level 2.... and Krillin had to marry Eighteen. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." I said while walking to the ledge and powered up, my Jing rose to the challange and I jumped, a few startled crys came out untill they felt my Ki, or really me Jing rise in level and I shot off in a direction away from them, this was nearly to much to handle, this wasn't how the series had been, they already knew of Vegeta being Trunks' father.  
  
Chewing my lower lip in thought I continued to fly away from the lookout untill I reached a town, I landed expecting people to be crying in fear of a flying human, but there was no one, alive that is.  
  
"Well well, what do you think we have here sister?" A cold voice asked as the owner stepped out from behind a tree, hair as dark as midnight fluttered in the wind that had started up as his question was answered. "Well brother, I think we found a new toy to play with." An equaly cold voice said that belonged to the sibling android, blonde hair was swept back and out of her face as cold metalic ice blue eyes bore into me.  
  
I raised my hands and took a fighting stance, I could only hope the Z-Fighters stayed away, it was their only chance at keeping their lives. This really wasn't going my way today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cell looked up from the human he had just stabbed with his tail, the androids were close, but that wasn't all, the girl was here too, and getting the crap beaten out of her, Cell snorted, served the girl right for trying to mar him while he was perfect, oh well, he knew what was going to happen. Sauntering out of the alley Cell headed in the direction of the three Ki signatures he could feel.  
  
"The fun has only just begun." Cell thought aloud as his tail waved back and forth as if with a mind of it's own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rally brought her hands up just as Seventeen punched, blocking them, but Eighteen appeared behind her and slammed both hands into her back causing the girl to cry out and whirl around, punching at the android but her fist only hit thin air as the android leapt back and let her brother continue to toy with the girl.  
  
Seventeen smirked as he swept Rally's feet out from under her and punched the girl in the gut causing her to fly backwards and crash into a building, concreat and steel cracked while glass shattered as the building collapsed.  
  
"Pitty, I thought she'd last twice as long."  
  
Any further comments were interupted as what was left of the building exploded and Rally charged out of hit and hit Seventeen in the gut, conecting, Rally grinned thinking that she had won when Seventeen tapped her on the top of her head, she glanced up and her smile turned into a look of fear as Seventeen wagged his finger. "That was bad kid, if you'd had just played dead you'd have survived, now, I'm going to have to kill you." Seventeen told the girl as he grabbed her by the throat and started to choke Rally.  
  
Rally closed her eyes, she only had one chance, she weakly raised her hand up and started to power an attack up.  
  
Seventeen frowned. "What are you doing kid?"  
  
Rally laughed through the little space that Seventeen gave her. "Going to kill you the only way I know how."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Kamakazie." Rally answered as the orb grew in size.  
  
Seventeen glared at the girl before throwing her away again, Rally hit a car and there was another explosion, Rally groaned as it died down and weakly cracked an eye open, but the androids were gone, and in their place was..  
  
"Cell." Rally spat out with much hatred, the Z-Fighters knew of Cell already, so it didn't matter if they found her dead.  
  
"Rally, dear stupid child, you should have known by now your power level is no match for theirs."  
  
"No shit Dick Tracey..." Rally gasped out as she slowly sat up, if she was going to die Rally would rather die trying to fight than laying down and letting Cell win.  
  
"And you should know by now I am far stronger than they are. You have no hope."  
  
"I know," Rally started as she winced and held her left shoulder weakly. "But I will not let you win easily."  
  
Cell chuckled. "Dear, you have no hope against me."  
  
Rally growled and her Jing powered up slightly. "My name is Rally! I am not your Dear! And you will pay for the people you have killed!" Rally roared out as she charged Cell, the Bio Android shook his head and dodged the charge easily and with a swift kick to Rally's middle, caused the girl to fly away and slam into yet another building.  
  
"If you couldn't defeat me before, what makes you think now'll be different?" Cell asked smugly.  
  
"Because the girls not fighting you alone." A deep and very pissed of Piccolo said as he landed between Cell and the girl, Tien and Krillin behind him.  
  
"So the Namek and two humans come to face me? What, not Vegeta or Goku? Or even the whelps?"  
  
"No, their busy destroying the androids." Piccolo growled out while powering up, Cell laughed. "Oh that is a riot, you think you can stop me from getting my revenge on the girl?"  
  
Piccolo smirked. "Actualy, yes."  
  
"You don't have the power." Cell gloated untill he saw Krillin and Tien start to carry Rally away. Cell growled and charged, but Piccolo grabbed him by the tail and threw him away, Cell stood up and glared daggers at Piccolo.  
  
"Namek, first I will kill you, and then I will kill them."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Piccolo spat out as he finished powering up, he knew he was no match, but he had to buy some time for the others.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A special note to any that read this story, if you'd like to see this continue, leave a review, I will not update this story untill I get five reviews, which will secure that the next chapter will be put up when I have it.  
  
Storm: Mudkii. *Sits up and gives puppy eyes, or in this case kitten eyes.* Mudkip mukikip kipmud!  
  
... I don't think your begging will help any Storm.  
  
Storm: Muuudkupkip. *Pouts and sulks.* 


	5. The conclusion of the second round with ...

Okay, and here is the next chapter!  
  
Storm: Mudki!  
  
Discclaimer: I won't own Dragon Ball Z nor Rally.  
Claimer: I only own the plot... and this Mudkip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cell growled at Piccolo, the two faced eachother in what was left of Nikki town.  
  
Chuckling Cell watched Piccolo. "I have to admit Namek, you are stronger than I gave you credit for, but not strong enough, now you die." The Bio Android hissed out and charged Piccolo, the Namek dodged the puch but Cell stabbed Piccolo in the back. "Good bye Pic-" Cell never got to finish as an attack hit him and knocked him away from Piccolo.  
  
"Masenko-Ha!"  
  
"Arrg!" Cell roared as he was thrown through the air and hit what was left of one of the buildings, crashing through it and into the ground, coming to a halt fity feet from the crumbling building.  
  
"Gohan you stupid kid, get out of here!" Piccolo bellowed at Gohan as he ran forward to help his teacher. "Nah-uh Mr. Piccolo, you're hurt and I'm not going to let you die." Gohan told Piccolo stubbornly as he took a fighting stance between Piccolo and Cell as Mirai Trunks landed. "Sorry I'm late, Gohan's a tad faster than I am." Trunks admited while looking past the two fighters as Cell stood up slowly.  
  
Cell growled deep in his throat, if he stayed and fought he'd be seriously injured, and maybe even killed. "We'll continue this fight later." Cell spat as he put his hands on the side of his face. "Solar Flare!!"  
  
"Ahg! Cell you creep!" Piccolo roared out, wanting oh so badly to cuss the bastard out, but not in front of the kid, he wasn't stupid, Gohan was to innocent and also no-one wanted to face Chichi's wrath with that frying pan of hers, where ever she kept it.  
  
"Loser!" Gohan cried out as he rubbed his eyes while Trunks muttered under his breath blinking rapidly, trying to get the white spots to disperce. "Where is he!?" Trunks demanded as he glanced around for the Android. "My guess is he's gone to try and find the Androids, or to try and kill that girl."  
  
"Maybe we should ask Rally why he wants to kill her so badly." Gohan thought aloud as the three took to the air. Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "No, I'll ask her, you two go on ahead."  
  
"What do you mean!?" Trunks nearly shouted. Piccolo growled. "Just go now." He growled out while pointing in the general area of the Lookout, both Demi-Saiyajins glanced at eachother before nodding. "Alright Piccolo, just don't kill the girl." Trunks said before both blasted off.  
  
Piccolo watched them leave before he floated back down and started to walk forward into the forest, he had told Krillin and Tien to leave her there, with her Ki signature so low even Piccolo had trouble finding her, but he found her and kneeled by the girl.  
  
"Jeeze kid, why didn't you call for help." Piccolo asked.  
  
Rally was silent and just concentrated on breathing.  
  
The Namek growled and poked the girl. "Fine, just tell me why Cell want's to kill you."  
  
Rally opened an eye and tried to glare at Piccolo but couldn't find the strength to keep the eye open and closed it again. "You... really wanna.... know why?" Rally gasped out the question. "Yes."  
  
The girl chuckled slightly, her dull blue hair stuck to the sides of her face from sweat and blood, the tips were starting to stain purple. "This woman.... asked me.... what I would wish for..." Rally started, blood was starting to come from her mouth. "Where I'm... from.... you only... exsisted.... as... cartoons...." Rally went on, Piccolo was taken aback. "You wished for Cell!? Are you mad!?"  
  
"No... not Cell.... I said.... any Dbz.... Character.... aslong as not.... Freeza... and another one... forgot to mention... that meant... any bad guys... he was brought instead... killed ev`ryone.... got mad... I fought`em... ev`rything kinda blurry afterwards" Rally finished, ending her speech in a coughing fit that raked her body. "Ug... kill me now." Rally whispered.  
  
"No," Piccolo started and pulled a Senzu bean out and put it in Rally's mouth, making her chew and swallow the bean, Rally glew slightly and the cuts and brusies, but her power level was still so weak. Piccolo frowned.  
  
"Kid, are you using anything other than Ki to power up?"  
  
"Yeah... they.... call.... it... Jing." Rally said, all she wanted to do was sleep, why didn't Piccolo just let her sleep?  
  
Piccolo's frown deepened and he snapped his fingers, causing Rally to wake up slightly. "Wha???" "Don't fall asleep on me kid. I know what's wrong now, Jing may be good where you're from, but here it takes to big of a toll if you have barely any Ki."  
  
".... So?"  
  
"You're in need of training. Unless you want to kill yourself." Piccolo told the human girl as he picked her up, her head fell to the left limply, she was out of it, he groaned and shifted her untill he had her knees supported by his left arm and her shoulds supported with the right, her face turned to his chest so she would be able to breath if he had to speed up.  
  
Piccolo nearly dropped the girl when she suddenly spoke up, he then realized that she must have been trying to get some strength back and didn't answer right away. "Will you teach me?" Rally asked softly, her breathing slow and labored. Piccolo shook his head. "No, Goku."  
  
Rally yawned weakly and sighed. "aslong not.... Vegeta.." Rally trailed off as she fell asleep while Piccolo took to the air.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was blurry, I didn't know which way was up or down, but that woman and her green crystal appeared.  
  
"So Child, ye be ready for ye task?"  
  
"Wha...???  
  
"Yer destiny, ye be the only one that knows what is goin` to happen here."  
  
Now lets just say I was really confused, the old woman sighed and rubbed her temples. "Just try to keep things on the right path."  
  
"... Oh." I said stupidly.  
  
"Now, all you have to do is, wake up!"  
  
I jolted up with a start, my head was pounding and Dende sighed with relief. "You're alive."  
  
"Yeah...." I said and looked at myself, this was the second time Dende had saved me, but before I could thank him I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and lifted up, turning my head I saw a sight that would scare the shit out of anything with a scant want need to survive.  
  
I saw Vegeta grinning like a madman, no, worse, this was something that would scare a madman.  
  
"Onna, you get to have an honored training session with me as the teacher."  
  
I snapped my head back at Piccolo and pointed a finger at him. "Traitor!" I shouted as Vegeta dragged me away from the lookout and a few minutes later to a deserted town. He powered up to Super Saiyajin and formed a Ki blast.  
  
"Lets see if you can dodge a simply Ki blast." Vegeta stated and threw it at me, I dove out of the way barely in time, he frowned. "Good, but what about, lets say, ten?"  
  
I paled as Vegeta formed ten balls of Ki and hurled them at me. At that point in time, I so hated my life, and no matter what, I was going to make Cell, and that woman, whatever she was, human, witch or whatnot, pay for this day that seemed like an eternity.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Storm:*Holds up sign.* Kimukip!  
  
Readers: o.O;;;  
  
Storm:=(.: Kimukip! *Points at the sign.* Kimukip! Kimukip!!!  
  
Random person: You want us to read it!?  
  
Storm:=(^.^)=: Mudkip kipkip!  
  
Help, lost Authoress/Pokemon trainer.  
Last seen on Ilussion Ilse.  
Discription: Tallish, brown/blonde hair, green/blue eyes.  
Age: Unknown, appears to be in teens.  
  
If you have any info please contact Storm at-  
  
Storm:=(o.0)=;;: Kipkipma....*Sweat drops and turns sign around quickly.*  
  
To continue this story, leave a review.  
Four reviews means this story will continue.  
  
Storm: Mudkip, Kima kimukup. *Points at review box.* 


	6. One step closer to destruction!

And I present another chapter! But this is a warning, I need reviews people, so if you'd like to see this continue, leave a review, they do help! On with the stor-  
  
Storm: Mudmud kipmud mudkip!  
  
Oh, yeah I gotta do the disclaimer... now where did I put that thing... *Grabs a tote bag and starts digging around.* Ah-ha! Here they are.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Nor Pokemon, nor any of the songs I mention and I don't own Rally. .... I don't own much do I...  
  
Storm: Mudkipaaa.  
  
Claimer:..... I own the plot.... and this Mudkip.... nothing else.... Wah!!!  
  
Also note a lot of ~ with a ( or a ) at the end mean place changes or time changes, or scene changes while a short length of ~ with a # mean switches in the same time/place.  
  
Best song to listen to-  
  
Here We Go- Digimon Soundtrack.  
Comments, this is an awesome song, it fits okay with this chapter, especialy the fight scenes, well, I'm the writer so of course I'm a tad biased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you do as I asked Ganata?" The God asked with a small smile as he looked into the silver crystal as Rally and Vegeta trained, if you call being knocked down over fifty times in three minutes training.  
  
Ganata rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. "Aye, and I say the child not worth the trouble."  
  
"Oh, how so Ganata?" The God asked another question, knowing Ganata she would complain about him too, but that was her ways, she was old, not as old as he mind you, but old enough to have a right to complain to people.  
  
"She be to young and inexperienced in the art of Jing, she didn't even know that it would kill her over time with no Ki abilities. "Ah, but therein lies her power, others that do not have God status when they gain all that power go mad, but if her Jing was brought up first-"  
  
"Then she would have to compensate for her low Ki, and she would stay sane instead of going corupt. Young God, I think ye do have a mind in there skull of yours." Ganata remarked while tapping the God's head, he chuckled and turned his gaze back to the orb. {Lets just hope it works out this time...} He thought as Rally stood up once more, twitching here and there.  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
"I've Had ENOUGH!!!" Rally bellowed as he Ki flared up, her Jing let loose and flared a bit also, going from a scale of point one to three, nearly half as much as the other Z-Fighters.  
  
Then her hair started to do a funny thing, it was starting to look like an insane maniac had gotten ahold of a light switch and was turning it on and off super fast. With a scream and an explosion of light as Rally threw her head back, she turned Super Saiyajin, her tail slashed the air behind her as she shifted her position slightly, her power level had trippled, it was nearly a million and a half now, but it slowly ebbed down to just under a million and stayed there as the Jing slipped into a normal power level.  
  
Vegeta smirked and powered a Big Bang Attack up. "Now lets see what you've got girl." Vegeta said with a slight mocking tone as Rally took a fighting stance and glared at the smaller Saiyajin.  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
"Why did her Jing level drop?" Ganata asked the God, he sighed and rubbed his temples, how to explain something complicated like this...  
  
"The easiest way I can discribe it to you is like this, Rally masterd Jing first, without any Ki skills right?"  
  
"Yes, ye be right."  
  
"To do so is very bad, only someone with imortality can do that safely."  
  
"Ah." Ganata said as he went on.  
  
"In her dimension, it wouldn't have killed her quickly, but she still would have died, here, with the Z-Fighters, she can fully master her Jing and Ki."  
  
"What good will that do?"  
  
The God looked away, he had been told a tale passed down from God to God back to the first one before he retired and took up golf to get some rest and relaxation. "There is... how can you say, a prophecy... of a Golden Saiyajin.."  
  
"But Goku and the other whipper snappers can turn golden!"  
  
"Not like this... some reason it's different, turning into a Super Saiyajin, that surpasses all other stages, a Ultra-Super-Saiyajin if you will."  
  
Ganata whistled. "That must be some powerful person." She said in awe, the God nodded his head, deep in thought. "The prophecy went on, Two Fused warriors, plus one Mystic would help in the battle that seemed endless."  
  
Ganata was silent so he continued. "But both Fused and Mystic would fall, leaving only the Golden Saiyajin left alone, alive." The God sighed and closed his ebony eyes before going on. "Both Ki and Jing will be needed in this battle, surpassing everything known before, with a level of twenty and a score to settle, beware when this one comes knocking at your door."  
  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
Vegeta hurled the B.B Attack at Rally, but she was able to dodge it, snapping her head around she looked for Vegeta growling under her breath she whirled suddenly while bringing her left hand that was formed into a fist around and hit Vegeta squarly in the face, causing the Saiyajin to stagger back. Rally leapt up and disappeared, Vegeta cursed under his breath and followed.  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Mirai Trunks watched as the battle unfolded, even though her power level was low, she was as strong as Vegeta. Trunks frowned, he had felt her power level before she had begun to fight back, it had been higher than even she may have guessed, so why did it drop back down, shaking his head he turned his sky blue eyes back across the terrain watching for Cell or the Androids, Goku and Piccolo were having to be healed by Dende, while Gohan, the poor kid, had a worry fit blaming himself for not being strong enough to fight the androids also.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and a single tear slipped down and hung off of his chin before he pushed the memories of the death of his friends back for now, now was the time to fight, and when he got back, and then.... then he would mourn them like he was never able to, glancing up at the darking sky Trunks sighed, why did the damn androids have to kill them?  
  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
"Level of twenty?" Ganata asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Jing level."  
  
Ganata's silver eyes grew wide and it looked like she had seen a ghost, the effect was stunning the God thought, considering how her blue/black hair framed her face and her silver eyes. "But not even you have a level over ten, and... and-"  
  
"Ganata calm yourself." He started before turning back to the crystal. "If trained right, the girl will be good."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"I know what will happen if she goes rouge, it was explained to me before Ganata."  
  
"Sorry." Ganata whispered before watching the fight unfold.  
  
Rally had powered up and both Demi-Saiyajin and full blooded Saiyajin were in the toughest fight of their lives, for Rally because she'd never fought someone this strong before, and for Vegeta because the fight was so evenly matched now that her power level had risin top roughly ten million, about the same as Vegeta's give or take a few Ki levels.  
  
"So is the girl the one?" Ganata asked suddenly causing the God to chuckle. "So, she isn't the golden Saiyajin, but may be a key as to keep evil from winning." He admitted before turning back to the crystal.  
  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
"So do you give up brat!?" Vegeta hollerd out above the explosions from the Ki attacks. "Never!" Rally roared back as she powered up a Kamehameha attack and fired it at Vegeta, the Saiyajin prince dodged it easily while powering up a Final Flash and launched it at the girl, she dodged by going under it and formed about twenty Ki balls and thre them at Vegeta, he swore slightly and slapped them away with a frown as he searched for the girl and found her, but she had her back to him.  
  
Vegeta growled and stomped up to her but stopped as he looked to where the girl was looking too, and even his jaw dropped, there was a huge smoke cloud in the distance, by the look of it.... With a snarl Vegeta whirled around and grabbed the girl. "You've had enough training for now. You go back to the lookout. Brat get down here and take this onna back to the lookout!" Vegeta bellowed at Trunks, the lavendar haired kid quickly looked down as Vegeta flew up and shoved Rally into his arms, her eyes where closed and a few sobs where heard. Trunks tried calming her but it didn't work, she kept crying.  
  
Vegeta had already shot off in the direction of the clouds of smoke, bitting his lower lip Trunks contemplated on what to do, if he followed his father's orders he and Rally would be fine while Vegeta.... could be killed, but if he followed...  
  
Rally had stopped crying and was rubbing her eyes. She looked around and then looked back at Trunks as he let her go, her Ki level was enough for her to use it to fly without her Jing. "Trunks... Where'd Vegeta go?" She asked slowly.  
  
"He went off to check out the explosion, why?"  
  
Rally ignored Trunks question as she grabbed him by the arm and pointed in the direction to go. "Follow that baka!" Rally ordred and Trunks shot off with the speed even a jetfighter would envy.  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Vegeta landed on an island as he saw 17 gloat about Cell being destroyed, Piccolo smacked his head with a hand and Vegeta frowned, he had wanted to see what this Cell could do and none of them were prepared for what happened next as a tail came crashing out of the ground and sucked 17 right into it, 18 cried out for her brother as 16 tried to get up, but he was to badly damaged, there was a bright flare and there stood Cell.... now in his second stage.  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "You look like Nappa in a lizard bug costume." Vegeta proded and caused Cell to growl and charge, Vegeta raised an eyebrow and dodged the pucnhes and kicks, not even using his hands or arms to block any of them. "Is this how you get better? You're so slow, strength will get you no where without speed." Vegeta spat as he kicked Cell in the chin and then in the gut causing the monster to go flying through solid rock and out onto the ocean, Vegeta smirked and followed.  
  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Goku "Watched" the fight between Vegeta and Cell, and felt as Trunks and the girl Rally landed on the island where Piccolo was, Trunks stayed for a few minutes before flying off after his Father, Krillin was near the androids with the remote ready to destroy the android, but Goku could feel the turmoil inside of his friend.  
  
{All that power.} Goku thought to himself. {Cell is easily three times more powerful as Vegeta, and yet so slow. But with what I saw in the girls mind... I wonder if Gohan can do this, he is still only a boy, but then again, he must do this for Rally only has two thirds of his strength while Vegeta has barely half.}  
  
"Father..." Gohan trailed off as he turned his head and bit his lower lip in worry, Goku smiled and crouched down. "Don't worry about Piccolo nor the others, Cell seems to not be as perfect as he hoped for Gohan." Goku said and watched as the kid smiled and wiped his tears away. "So Mr. Piccolo won't die?"  
  
"No Gohan, he's to tough and stubborn for that." Goku said with a soft laugh as he mussed Gohan's hair up before turning his attention back to the fight.  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#  
Vegeta grabbed Cell by the tail and slammed him into the island, the rock floor shattered sending pieces the size of small cars everywhere.  
  
"Go Vegeta, Kick Cell's Ass!" Rally cried out while waving her fist in the air cheering the full blooded Saiyajin prince onwards.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes while muttering under his breath and Trunks watched with a half smirk which quickly became a frown, and then Piccolo frowned, and then Rally frowned, Vegeta had stopped beating Cell up which meant..  
  
"Oh no, Trunks you gotta fight and stall Cell! Vegeta's gonna let him absorb 18 you can't let that happen!" Rally yelled while pushing the older fighter, Trunks looked startled for a few seconds but then realized his father would probably try that, he blasted off already turning Super Saiyajin as Cell flew past Vegeta, the latter smirking, not really caring if Trunks got hurt or not, nor caring if Cell got past Trunks or not.  
  
But if Cell did become perfect, Vegeta would still kick his green ass to the moon.. if the moon was still here that is.  
  
Trunks spread his arms and glared at Cell. "I am not going to let you by." Trunks said with venom dripping off his tone. "You have killed to many innocents to deserve to live for five more minutes." Trunks finished as he flared his Ki up and tried to stare Cell down, the Bio Android growled and his tail thrashed the air, he had to get past Trunks and get to where ever 18 was or he'd never be able to withstand any asualt, yes he was powerful, but he was so damn slow it was painful.  
  
But then something snapped in that brain of his, he put two and two together, if he had all this power, his Ki attacks would be more powerful. Without even a second thought he powered a huge Ki ball and hurled it at Trunks, the Demi-Saiyajin dodged it easily and laughed. "You think you'll kill me with that slow attack?" Trunks gloated but Cell smiled evily. "No, I was planing on your friends." Cell said while pointing behind Trunks.  
  
Trunks whirled around and his cerulean blue eyes went wide as he dashed forward, Rally had grabbed Piccolo but the training from ealier had left her warn out, and the flying hadn't helped, the Namek was still trying to regenerate his health back up and if he stopped now he wouldn't be able to gather as much Ki as he had before.  
  
Before the blast was about to hit them Trunks appeared and brought his hands up, forcing his Ki to form a shield of sorts and the huge sphere engulfed the three warriors and the it exploded with great force, sending shock waves to the farthest towns and coasts.  
  
As the dust cleared Trunks lay on the ground knocked out, Piccolo was standing but just barely and the girl was on her hands and knees a few feet behind him.  
  
"Cell!" Rally gasped out as she stood up slowly. "You are so dead!" She finished while transforming to Super Saiyajin, but her body couldn't take all of the power and she fell back to her knees while her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out, her hair dropped out of golden mode and her Ki and Jin level dropped way below normal.  
  
Cell laughed as he gloated. "It seems I don't have to worry about becoming perfect to beat you Rally, it seems you have met your end, the Android turned around and smirked as he saw Krillin, 18 and 16. "And it seems things are finaly going my way." He added before flying to the hiding place of the three.  
  
{Soon I will be perfect and nothing shall stand in my way, not Goku, nor the half breed Gohan and certainly not Vegeta.} Cell thought excitedly as he landed, 18 stared in horror at the eight foot tall monster before her, 16 tried to stand up, but he could barely even function. "18, run, get out of here." 16 gasped out as Krillin charged a destructo disk and threw it at Cell.  
  
"What! No! I am not leaving you behind!" 18 shouted as she grabbed an arm, 16 laughed softly at her efforts. "Save yourself 18, if Cell becomes perfect, I fear nothing will be able to stop him."  
  
18 bit her lip before she nodded and turned to flee, but Cell was one step ahead of her. "Going somewhere dear?" Cell said as he swung his tail back and forth. "Come now, you'll be with your brother soon enough, why try and delay the inevitable? It doesn't hurt... much."  
  
"Stay back!" 18 screamed in fear and anger, she raised her hands up and fired some Energy blasts at Cell, but the Android shrugged them off smirking only to recive a glare from 18, he shook his head. "My dear, you can not defeat me." And with that Cell lunged forwards, 18 dodged and ducked but the tail got behind her and slammed her to the ground, everyong but Vegeta, for Rally had slowly come too and so hadn't Trunks, but the former was in no shape to battle as Piccolo helped her stand, watched in horror as Cell was engulfed one more in a bright light, it slowly faded away and left something looking like a man in green, black spotted armor with a spike in the middle of the back and two bug like wings just above the tail/spike.  
  
Red eyes snapped open and took in their surroundings, a small smile turned into a smirk that rivaled Vegeta's in arrogence and evilness.  
  
Rally took one look at Cell before turning her head to Vegeta. "Vegeta you arrogent asshole! You've doomed us all!" Rally screamed out before turning her fear filled gaze upon Cell, no she had to be brave, shaking off Piccolo's arm from around her waist she slowly stood up, her legs wobbled a bit but she wasn't going to let the two fight alone, things were bad enough and for once split second Rally feared for her life, but it didn't matter as she powered up, her hair spiked and glew before the golden glow surrounded her body and she became a Super Saiyajin for the third time in her life.  
  
Trunks charged first and was smacked down by Cell without a second thought, Piccolo fired a Special Beam Cannon but Cell just ignored it. Rally charged a Kame-Hame-Ha attack and it shoved Cell back four feet before he just narrowed his eyes and slapped the beam to the side as if it was nothing, after all three attacks Cell was left without a scratch on him before Piccolo or Rally could even move Cell was suddenly before them and knocked their heads together, he let the two warriors fall to the ground without a second glance as he walked back to where he had started.  
  
Vegeta just shook his head slightly. "Weaklings." He spat at them before he too charged Cell, thinking he could take the monster android down, but the fist that was held before him never reached it's intended target as both Vegeta and his fist stopped in mid air it seemed, untill Cell's hands showed themselves, one had gotten ahold of Vegeta's left hand wich was balled up into a fist while the other had a hold of Vegeta's face.  
  
"Sorry monkey, but you lose." Cell stated cooly before slamming the Saiyajin to the ground, in his right hand he formed a sphere of energy that was red and gold, looking strangly like Freeza's planet destroyer, but on a smaller scale, with a grin Cell drew the attack back.  
  
"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled out and hurled the disk at Cell, the Bio Android ignored the attack and turned to glare at Krillin, the human took a step back but it was too late, Cell dashed forward and kicked Krillin over a hundred feet to land out cold with the others.  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was going to kill you." Cell said with a smooth voice, as if contemplating over what to wear next and not kill off one Namek, an Android, a Human, two Demi- Saiyajins and one full blooded Saiyajin.  
The attack was drawn back again as Cell put some more power into it.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah-ha, another chapter done! And quite well for someone that hasn't seen the Cell saga for a little while!  
  
Storm: Mudkip!.... Kiiimudakipa?  
  
Yeah, I'm bad, another cliffie... so that means you have to review to see the conclusion of the third bout with Cell, will the six make it out alive!? Will someone die!? And will anyone else review this story!? Find out when the seventh chapter is posted.... if I post it. 


	7. Goku steps in!

And I present my seventh chapter!  
  
Storm: MudKip!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! I Own DBZ!!! *Lawyers come running.* ACK! *Grabs Storm and runs for it.*  
Claimer: I own..... the plot. -_-()......  
  
Best songs-  
  
@.@ I went on a spurge or something, listening to anything and everything to give me ideas, so I guess just about anything will do... Also, can someone leave some ideas for music? It helps me alot with writing, that's how I got three chapters done in one day nearly, too much free time and way to many songs on my hard drive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~  
In the last episode....  
  
"Sorry monkey, but you lose." Cell stated cooly before slamming the Saiyajin to the ground, in his right hand he formed a sphere of energy that was red and gold, looking strangly like Freeza's planet destroyer, but on a smaller scale, with a grin Cell drew the attack back.  
  
"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled out and hurled the disk at Cell, the Bio Android ignored the attack and turned to glare at Krillin, the human took a step back but it was too late, Cell dashed forward and kicked Krillin over a hundred feet to land out cold with the others.  
  
"Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was going to kill you." Cell said with a smooth voice, as if contemplating over what to wear next and not kill off one Namek, an Android, a Human, two Demi- Saiyajins and one full blooded Saiyajin.  
The attack was drawn back again as Cell put some more power into it.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Now You Die!" Cell roared out and hurled the sphere of Ki and the knocked out fighters, a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!!" A voice bellowed out, louder than even the crackling energy of the two attacks and the explosion, Cell frowned as he put his arm down and narrowed his magenta eyes at Goku, golden sparks flew off of him as he glared at Cell with a small frown.  
  
Before the Bio Android could react Goku had disappeared Cell glanced around before spotting the Saiyajin on the ground with all six of the fallen warriors. Goku turned his head and gave Cell a look that would kill lesser men before he disappeared once more to the Lookout.  
  
Cell's left eye twitched and he growled, he had nearly had them, and nearly had his revenge on that damn girl!  
  
"Damn You Son GOKU!" Cell roared out as he flared his Ki, but then a wicked smile toyed across his face and he zipped off to the north, he was looking for a news station.  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
With a groan I slowly opened my eyes, everything was blurry and out of focus struggling to sit up a hand gently pushed me down back onto the bed. "Easy Rally, it's alright. Cell isn't here." A soft spoken voice told me, blinking my eyes lavander hair came into focus first and then ocean blue eyes. "Trunks?.. Wha???"  
  
Trunks smirked slightly, not arrogently, but like a grin, but it turned onto a frown and he looked away. "My father let Cell become perfect... and we all lost. Horribly."  
  
"Ah." I said simply, Trunks turned and stared at me, for some reason I thought he could see into my very soul. "Rally, promise me you won't fight Cell."  
  
"Why?" I asked while quirking an eyebrow, Trunks gave a half hearted smile and ran his hand through my hair before standing up. "Just promise me you won't unless you have to, and that means if you're forced to fight."  
  
Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms. "Fine." I replied before yawning and falling back asleep.  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Vegeta smirked as he watched Trunks come out of the room and shut the door behind him. "So boy, you have feelings for the girl?" Vegeta asked in a sneer Trunks turned his head and glared at his father, eyes as cold and hard as his fathers.  
  
"You do not know what I went through to become a Super Saiyajin. You do not know why I strive to destroy the androids either."  
  
Vegeta barked out a laugh. "Boy, I don't really give a damn about you, nor your past."  
  
Trunks stared his father in the eye before turning his back to him. "I know that now. And frankly, I don't care what you think anymore for the matter." Trunks spat out before walking away from the Saiyajin that was his father.  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Gohan came out from hiding and watched as Vegeta sauntered away, a smug smirk on his face as he did so. Frowning Gohan stood up and walked over to the door and knoced on it.  
  
"Yea?" A voice asked from inside.  
  
"Rally... can I come in?"  
  
"Why not." Rally said as Gohan opened to door and slipped in, he walked over to a chair by the bed and sat down as Rally finaly won the struggle in sitting up. "What's on your mind kid?" Rally asked softly, not wanting anyone to try and eavesdrop.  
  
"Rally.... was your family killed by Cell? Is that why you hate him so much?"  
  
Rally was silent for a few minutes before sighing. "I guess this would have to be told sooner or later..." Rally trailed off with another heavy sigh. "Where I lived, you, and everything else here was a cartoon called an anime."  
  
Gohan looked at himself and the surrounding objects. "But we aren't 2-D."  
  
"Yeah, your 3D, but that's not the point, I was told I could wish for anything, so I wished for one of the DBZ Characters, the latest Saga was playing, so I made sure not to get that one, and also I didn't want a homosexual lizard running around on me.... That would be to..."  
  
"Freaky and scary."  
  
"Exactly. Now, Cell was the one to get wished to my world, he destroyed my whole town... It's all my fault.."  
  
"No it's not! If it was your fault Dende wouldn't have healed you! My Father Wouldn't Have Left You Alone!! You Aren't At Fault!" Gohan praticly bellowed at Rally, causing her to nearly fall over.  
  
Sighing Rally ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe you're right..." Rally started before trailing off.  
  
"Off course I am," Gohan told her while he stood up. "Hey, maybe when you're heald you'll train for the Cell games. I am, but my dad is gonna beat Cell so I don't see why I have to." Gohan said before he walked out of the room, leaving behind Rally who was deep in thought.  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Cell looked around as he set down on the white marble, the desert winds blew the dust and sand around harshly in the un-forgiving sun.  
  
"Perfect." Cell said as he crossed his arms to wait for the nine days to pass, he closed his eyes and started to meditate, but something strange happened, he had a dream.  
@~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
"Cell! You will pay for killing them!"  
  
Cell laughed before looking at Rally.  
  
"Dear child, Trunks was unable to stop me so do you think you can?"  
  
"Yes!" Rally screamed out as she turned golden and exploded in light turning Super Saiyajin, Cell shook his head as Rally charged, he grabed her efortlessly by the throat and threw her away. "I will spare your life if you leave now, I have no quarrel with you girl."  
  
"You killed my brother! That means we do have a quarrel!" Rally declared as she flared her Ki up once more and charged Cell, Cell sighed and just shook his head before he punched Rally, his tail going through her body completly. Rally's mouth opened and closed like a fish as Cell withdrew his tail and let her slump to the ground, dark red blood seeped over the ground turning it a visious red. Rally turned her eyes to Cell as she breathed in and out raggedly.  
  
"I hope.... you feel.... fear.... tremendously.... before... you... croak..." Rally told him before her head fell to the side and her eyes faded, the fire in her eyes going out completly.  
  
Cell chuckled. "No, it will be them feeling fear you ignorent child." Cell told the dead body before crawling into the time machine, after a few seconds he came back out and shed his skin and transformed back to his larva stage...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cell. You have proven yourself pure evil. You hold no remorse for those you have killed and hurt."  
  
"Cell, Son Goku was the last person that will be killed before your judgment comes to pass."  
  
"Cell, Seru, Bio Android, any other names you go by, you have been found guilty, you will see your justice come to you now in their older forms. Prepare to die and meet your maker Gero in hell, Cell."  
  
Two figures walked forward, but stayed in the shadows keeping Cell from seeing who they could be, the two were about the same height except the male was in a green costume with a helmet on while the female had on sunglasses and wore something that looked like Goku's fighting Gi, except it had no sleeves whatsoever, it was mainly a blue shirt and pants, while it had an orange under shirt, both were in Super Saiyajin mode and seemed to stand taller than Cell as they approached and stopped before him.  
  
The male raised his arms and formed them to use Kamehameha attack while the female stopped by him and placed her hands above and under the others, together they called the attack and lanched it at Cell.  
@~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
"Arg!.. wha?" Cell looked around while trying to slow his breathing down, rubbing his pale white face he grumbled about stupid dreams and closed his eyes to meditate once more.  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
I watched as Vegeta spared with himself, Goku had told him to train me because I wasn't strong enough to be sparing with him, but Vegeta was the right level.  
  
"Well baka girl, are you going to stand there or are you going to train!?" Vegeta yelled out at me, I snapped to attention and started shadow fighting like Vegeta was doing, and trying to stay off of his bad side as much as humanly possible. Punches and kicks faster than the normal eye could follow flew through the air only to be stopped an inch from the wall and be pulled back, my hair was yellow now and floating above and about my head as power crackled through my body. Strangly I felt like a live wire with all of this power, but I didn't care, I knew Cell would probably challenge me to a fight and I had to be stronger than him, but he had had a power level of over twenty million, I was only roughly ten million by now and Vegeta was fifteen and Goku at just twenty something million, Trunks was just below his father in power while Gohan was between me and Vegeta in power.  
  
Vegeta called a halt to the shadow fighting as he powered up to his maximum power, and told me to do the same, we were going to spar again one on one.  
  
What fun.  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Goku turned to Trunks before he went to leave. "Trunks, I want you to train Rally after her and Vegeta get out of there, she should be around your power level by then."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Trunks, please, she needs to be trained by someone and Vegeta won't have the patientce to show her any other attacks other than the handful she knows."  
  
Trunks sighed before nodding his head. "Alright, I will."  
  
"Good," Goku said with a grin as he walked over to Piccolo and Gohan, he put a hand on Gohan's shoulders as the child said goodbye to Piccolo and the two were gone back to their home for the nine, or now, eight days left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay and now I need the readers help, which should I do after I get this story done, a side story about Trunks my way, or one of the movies before Babidi awakens Buu, or should I do both?  
  
Storm: Mukip kipkipmud mud.  
  
Shush you, your vote doesn't count.  
  
Storm:=(-_-)=: .... Mudkiii .... 


	8. Cell's Budokai Begins!

Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say this is my last chapter I'm doing. My computer kept getting attacked and crashing and hakutwo doesn't trust me to use her computer so I'm handing my acount over to her, and anyways I have stuff to do besides try to work with cursed computers, so bye everyone!  
  
Oh, and don't worry, hakutwo will take up writing this... if she wants to see this again. *Holds up a unicorn figuren.* I know, I'm bad and evil.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z nor the song Still Waiting by *-I think-* Sum 41 and Rally belongs to hakutwo.  
Claimer:.. I own.... the plot. -_- *Sigh.*  
Best Song: Still Waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ung." Rally gasped out as Vegeta slammed her into the ice walls that had shot up before throwing her onto the ice and blasted her with a Big Bang attack.  
  
"Pft, if that's the best you can do brat you'll be easy prey for that android. You are weak and useless brat." Vegeta spat out at the girl as she slowly climbed to her feet, power crackled off of her like she was a live wire, her hands clentched into fists and blood started to drip down from between her fingers as her nails dug into her hands.  
  
"I am not weak." Rally seethed whilest standing up, her tail was puffed out while her hair shot out in every direction. "I. Am. Not. USELESS!!" Rally screamed at Vegeta as her power level rose up far beyond his own and grew to Goku's level or more as she breathed in and out raggedly, hair as blonde as can be swept back and down while eyes the color of the ocean glared at Vegeta with extreme hatred before Rally closed them and slowly the blonde started to fade and she fell to her knees as her power left her as suddenly as it came.  
  
Her eyes rolled back and Rally passed out unable to maintain level two for more than short bursts of time, Vegeta growled and his left eye twitched as he stormed up to the girl and kicked her. "Get UP!" Vegeta bellowed into her face, Rally opened her eyes a tad and glared at Vegeta before closing them again. This caused Vegeta to become extremely pissed as he grabbed the girl by the front of her training armor. "Listen top me brat. If you want to live I sujest you stop trying my patientce." Vegeta hissed in her face.  
  
"I'd love to kick your ass Vegeta, but fo some strange reason anything below my neck feels broken... and that's what I can still feel." Rally spat out as Vegeta scowled in disgust and dropped the girl. "Fine. Unless you move to the gateway on your own you will be left here. I will not train weaklings." Vegeta told her while letting her drop back to the floor of the dimension that was now free of ice.  
  
Groaning Rally opened her eyes a few minutes laster and glanced around. In fear she sat up straight, the gateway was nowhere to be seen, Rally's heart pounded as she glanced wildly around and went as pale as a sheet and screamed. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta! VegetaVegetaVegeta!!!" Rally screamed out as she scrambled to her feet not caring about the brusied and hurting bones in her body as she looked around for the Saiyajin prince. "VEGETA!!" Rally bellowed out this time, fear giving her power but seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into half an hour and then an hour and still Vegeta did not come to drag Rally back to the gateway.  
  
With a whimper Rally sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, she was alone.... "I'm sorry." Rally whispered as she cried and burried her head into her knees, the ebony tail curled around her waist protectivly as it started to get cold once more, Rally's breath came out in clouds while her hair started to frost over.  
  
'So this is how death feels like when you're frozen...' Rally wondered as her hair froze and her fingers started too. '... So this is how I'm going to die!?' Rally suddenly thought visiously. 'In the cold like a snivling baby!?.....' After a few more minutes as Rally felt her body start to shut down. 'I guess so....' She thought and closed her eyes, her breathing slowed....  
  
"Rally!" A very loud voice screamed into Rally's left ear, it was full of emotion but Rally didn't care, she just wanted to sleep right now. "Rally! Wake up please! Please I don't want to lose you again sister!" The voice continued and rally felt her arms start to be rubbed, and a warmth flared up and engulfed Rally. "Please sister fight, please."  
  
'Sister? I don't.... have.... a brother.' Rally thought while struggling to open her eyes and succeded, letting out a small cry she closed them again, it was to bright, the warmth lowered somewhat and the voice tried to get her to open her eyes again, slowly doing so Rally looked around, she wasn't in the time chamber anymore, her eyes focused on something with a splotch of purple hair and blue orbs, slowly with a few blinks it came into focus as Mirai Trunks. "Trunks?" Rally questioned as the Saiyajin openly cried and grabbed her into a hug. "I thought I lost you once more." He whispered while crying into her hair, the only witness to this was Mr. Popo as he did the rounds at night, he slowly turned around to give them privacy and humed softly as he left.  
  
"I was nearly to late, my father... he left you in there with no protection." Trunks started as he picked the girl up in his arms, she shuddered and curled up, Trunks quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her before walking down the hallway. "Goku want's me to train you. Rally you must promise not to fight Cell if I train you." Trunks told her before flying off in a direction of a place to train.  
  
"But-" Rally started.  
  
"Rally please." Trunks begged, Rally sighed and closed her eyes, still tried but she was getting warmed up and that was what made her to sleepy. "Okay. I promise unless I really have to... but tell me why... you call me..... sister" She said before drifting off completly.  
  
Trunks sighed, that would be hard to explain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Day Nine. The Cell Games Begin.)  
  
"Gohan! C`mon son the battle's about to begin!" Goku called out to the Demi-Saiyajin as Piccolo crossed his arms. Gohan came running as his mother yelled and screamed about how Goku was going to get it if her little baby boy was harmed in any way.  
  
"Goku... I am amazed that the woman thinks she can harm you in any way, shape or form."  
  
"Well... Mr. Piccolo there is one way..." Gohan started as he took his fathers offered hand and Piccolo placed a hand on Goku's shoulders. "What is it kid?"  
  
Gohan was silent for a few minutes. "Mom told him she wouldn't cook for him anymore."  
  
Piccolo looked strange for a few seconds before he snorted, and Gohan realized he was trying to keep from laughing, Goku glared at the Namekian. "It's not funny Piccolo!" Goku snapped out as they disappeared.  
  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
The other fighters looked up as Goku, Piccolo and Gohan made their entrance.  
  
Rally smirked as she floated in the air with her arms crossed. "Good Goku, you guys got here for the entertanment before the fighting starts." Rally said while gesturing to Hercule as he approached Cell.  
  
Krillin groaned and hid his face while Yamcha and Tein stared at his stupidity. "You know," Krillin started. "He makes me feel bad for being Human."  
  
Rally snorted. "Oh put a sock in it Krillin, trust me on this, Hercule won't be killed.... he's to stupid."  
  
"So Hercule," A blonde guy with a mustache and sunglasses started. "How do you think that girl is floating?"  
  
"Wires." Hercule said while nodding his head. "Yeah, that's it, wires, and up there somewhere is a blimp supporting the wires."  
  
"... Sure." The blonde guy said and turned hsi attention back to the new fighters and narrowed his eyes. 'Could it be?'  
  
"Um Sir, by any chance are you related to Goku Son?" He asked the tall blonde haired and blue eyes fighter, the man sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "No, why do you ask?" Goku questioned with a small giggle as he decided that the sky had suddenly turned very interesting.  
  
Hercule did a speech and aproached Cell. The Bio Android ignored him completly and turned his attention on the fighters while narrowing magenta colored eyes.  
  
Goku met Cells glare and both started to try and stare eachother down.  
  
"I'll go first guys." Goku said and stepped up to the marble stadium to face Cell.  
  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Chichi chewed her bottom lip while watching the fight as her father tried to reasure her that everything would be fine.  
  
"Chichi, don't worry, Goku can't possibly lose, you know how strong he is." The Ox-King said and patted his daughter on the shoulder, she looked up at her father and nodded. "I know that dad, it's just... I have this strange feeling..." Chichi trailed off while turning her gaze back to the tv as ut showed her husband step up first to take Cell on.  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Cell chuckled. "So Goku, you step up to die first?"  
  
A small smile alighted Goku's face. "Maybe, maybe not." The Saiyajin said and took a fighting stance as Cell did the same. "Hey! You imposter I am going to defeat Cell!" Hercule said and stalked up to Cell, the Bio Android turned his head and glared at the Human as he charged and batted Hercule away with a hand, Rally laughed and pointed. "No matter how many times I'll see that, it'll never get old!" She declared while doubling over in laughter while pointing.  
  
"Oh No! We're all gonna diiiiieeee!!" The woman in the red and blue dress screached out causing Cell, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Rally to cry out and grabed their ears.  
  
"Onna would you shut up!" Vegeta roared out while powering a ball of Ki up, Krillin jumped between the pissed off Saiyajin and the woman. "Now Vegeta... Calm down, she didn't mean it probably...." Krillin started as he held up both hands and laughed.  
  
The Saiyajin grabbed Krillin by the gi and glared him down. "If you ever try that again midget monk, I will kill you." Vegeta threatened and threw Krillin away.  
  
Trunks sighed before Rally nudged him and whispered in his ear, causing him to give a snigger at her joke before both turned their attention to Cell and Goku and the fight that was about to begin.  
  
Both dissapeared in a flash of light and showed themselves as the reappeared in the middle of the ring both hands holding eachother and Cell blocking a kick from Goku, Cell smirked and headbutted Goku away from him as he brough a fist around, Goku stuck his tounge out as Cell hit the after image, growling Cell punched at the aera Goku had just left before he to moved and Goku struck an after image, the Saiyajin whirled around just as Cell brought both hands down together in a fist and punched at Goku.  
  
Smiling Goku dissapeared and Cell roared before an idea struck him and he glew before splitting into four Cells.  
  
Goku stopped and stared in shock as the four Cells gloated and crossed their arms. "How???"  
  
"Don't you remember you monkey? I have cells from Piccolo and Tein, allowing me to split into four." All four said together.  
  
"Dolby surround sound. Mono Stero. Echo." Rally said sagelike. "Gonna get your but kicked surround sound-" Cell hitting her with a ki blast stopped any further comentary as Rally fell over half fried and smoking. "Rally!" Gohan cried out and shook the girl as Trunks kneeled by her, she shook her head causing ash to fly everywhere before slowly standing up. "The Bug's Gonna DIE!" Rally yelled out as she lunged for all four Androids.  
  
Trunks grabbed Rally by under her arms as Gohan grabbed her left leg and tail as she thrashed about totaly pissed off. Rally was actualy foaming at the mouth as she started to cuss Cell out unknowingly in Saiya-go.  
  
"Kharishta! Yela Bashti!" Rally screamed out and hopped up and down, nearly escaping Trunks and Gohan's grip on her. "Golantoku!!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "My, my, where did you learn those words from brat?" Vegeta asked in a chuckle for only he really knew what the words meant besides Rally, the girl narrowed her eyes. "Duqoten duhsashi kino noko!" Rally spat at him before crossing her arms.  
  
Vegeta just laughed before turning his eyes back to the fight.  
  
"What do you think she said?" Gohan whispered to Trunks, the older Demi-Saiyajin sighed. "Somehow I don't think we'd want to know." Trunks said as he let Rally go, she huffed and pushed some of her light steel blue hair behind an ear and narrowed her eyes and muttered about squashing Cell with a fly swatter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Slight Preview Of What Will Happen In The Next Chapters!  
  
Goku Now Faces Four Cells Can he win, or survive atleast!?  
  
What's This, Goku Steps Down To Let Someone Else Have A Try! But Who!?  
  
Can This New Fighter Defeat Cell or is everything lost!?  
  
Find out on the next chapters!  
  
This fic is brought to you by AMVs. Anime Music Videos, for when you want good Music and Anime rolled into one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please leave a review of what you think, and any questions you have, hakutwo will answer them... or the unicorn dies.  
  
Storm: =(-_-)=: Muud kiii....*Holds up sign that says please review.* 


	9. Fight Gohan!

Okay, sorry for the delay, and no, this is not Hikari, this is her friend, moving on I present the ninth chapter-  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Gotenks:*Comes running out of a room.* It wasn't me! Honest! *goes running off.*  
  
... Whatever... getting back on track-  
  
Cell:You ***** BRAT! I Am Going To Kill YOU!!!" *Cell comes running out, pink from head to toe with bright purple crests and silver spots and chases after Gotenks.*  
  
o.o; ...... Somehow I know this is all going to come back to me. Also, I missed some of the episodes in the Cell saga... so please forgive this writer if somethings are out of order. Also I skipped the four Cells part, that was the reason this chapter was being a pain to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own a thing and that includes Dragon Ball Z, any of the songs nor this plot.  
Claimer: I own Rally. And three muses bent on driving me mad...  
Best Song: Easier To Run by Linkin Park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku watched Cell cautiously, both had taken heavy damage, but Cell was able to regenerate and was less likely to keel over where as Goku as in great need for a senzu bean.  
  
Glancing out of the corner of his eyes he saw Gohan, next to him was Trunks and to the side Rally, all three were cheering him on, well the latter was in an argument with Hercule and who really was the strongest, Goku or the arrogent egotistical, oh wait that was Vegeta... Goku snapped his attention back to Cell before holding out a hand.  
  
"Enough, this is pointless, we'll get no farther in this battle, but there is one fighter that I know will be more then a match for you." Goku stated with much confadince as he let his power level drop, Cell scowled as he turned his red eyes back to Goku.  
  
"Surely you are joking Goku, none of those fighters are even strong enough to stand against me for five seconds let alone five minutes."  
  
Goku chuckled softly as he turned around. "Trust me on this one Cell." Goku asured the bio android as he IT'd over to the other fighters.  
  
"Gohan." Goku started as he walked over to his son before kneeling before him. "I need you to do this one thing for me. I know you are strong enough to fight Cell-"  
  
"What!?" Piccolo shouted out at Goku before grabbing the Saiyan by the shoulder and glared at him. "What did you just say?" Piccolo hissed out, in an utter rage.  
  
Goku looked Piccolo in the eye as he said this next, so only the Namek could hear this. "Piccolo, trust me, Gohan is the only one with the power to defeat Cell right now, you have to believe me on this."  
  
Piccolo glanced away but let the Saiyan go, Goku glanced at Gohan. "Well, get going son, you have a tough battle ahead of you." Goku stated as he pushed Gohan gently on the back, towards the battle field, Gohan looked up at his father in horror as to what the older fighter was doing, Gohyan didn't want to fight! He just wanted to watch his father fight, why was his father doing this!? Gohan wasn't as strong as he was!  
  
"Bu-" Gohan's pleas fell on deaf ears as Goku dissapeared with him before reappearing back on the sidelines.  
  
Rally turned from arguing with Hercule to turn her full attention to the battle that was about to begin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan trembled violently, but he stood his ground. Chewing on his lower lip he watched as Cell looked him up and down before scowling. "You are even weaker than your father, and he expects you to be a match for me?"  
  
Gohan swallowed, but he wasn't about to be stepped on. "You're nothing compared to us! All you are isn't even something I wan't to think about!" Gohan exclaimed as he powered up fully, Cell only smirked at what Gohan had said.  
  
"Oh, and what is this description of me that you don't want to think about?" Cell asked with an evil smirk, but the answer came from the sidelines.  
  
"You're an arrogent asshole!" Rally yelled out for Gohan before continueing, ignoring the glare Cell shot her as she forged ahead. "Kusottare Bakayaro!" Rally spat out in japanese for good measure, Cell only gave the girl a scathing glare before turning the same red eyes back to Gohan, with a smirk on his face. "I take it the girl has voiced what you thought?" The android asked calmly.  
  
Gohan nodded his head once, Cell laughed, acctualy laughed before giving a short snort and turned his full attention back to righting the brat before him.  
  
-Before this is over, I will have that girl dead by my hands.- Cell thought before charging Gohan.  
  
Gohan cried out as he hopped back, narrowly dodging the swings Cell sent his way, growling under his breath Cell powered up farther and landed a punch to Gohan's gut, sending the small fighter flying into a boulder, the rock exploded from the force of the landing.  
  
Cell barked out a laugh before he turned to Goku. "So that was your best fighter?" The Bio Android demanded from the Saiyan, Goku just ignored the android as he watched the dust cloud and smiled as he saw a figure in the dust and rubble.  
  
The Bio Android growled and whirled around, glareing at Gohan, damn it he wanted to destroy that girl for all of the trouble she had caused him!  
  
"Brat, you should have stayed down."  
  
Gohan just breathed in and out tiredly as he watched Cell power up and charge him, the kid closed his eyes and turned his head, he didn't want to do what his father had told him to do, he didn't want to unleash his powers, all of that anger and hatred he felt when he did, Gohan didn't like it, he didn't like to fight and kill like the others, he just liked sparing with Mr. Piccolo and his father.  
  
Five seconds before Cell's fist conected with Gohans face, a hand stopped it.  
  
"Wha?... You." Cell hissed out as he landed and glared at the fighter that had formed between him and the whelp. golden colored hair waved behind her as aquamarine eyes glared at him. "I will not let you kill any others Cell. Not so long as I can stand up to you." Rally declared as she powered a Ki blast up, the orb took shape, yellow and electric blue weaved around and through eachother as Rally held the sphere.  
  
Cell smirked as he powered his own attack up. "My dear, you have no idea how powerless you really are compared to me." Rally laughed as he finished before she pushed more power into another sphere in her left hand. "That may be so Cell, but that won't stop me from fighting you." Rally comented offhandedly, trying to not look over at the other fighters, she had realized that this might not have ended like the writers of the show in her dimension had done it, she realized Cell could kill Gohan, evil might win.  
  
Rally was not going to let that happen while she still had a breath in her body, she owed these people her life for what they had done for her, and she owed it to her town that he had destroyed, too avenge them and their deaths by his hands with Cell's demise with her own two hands.  
  
With no warning Cell charged Rally, hitting her in the face and gut, she threw both Ki blasts, Cell dodged both as he appeared behind Rally and hit her in the back, she landed and skidded like a rock along the floor, Cell smirked as he was about to step on her head and crush it when 16 appeared and hit him away from the girl.  
  
"I may not have been able to save 18, but I will not let you kill this girl while I am alive." 16 said as he eyed Cell, the latter android scoffed at the remark 16 had made. "16, you are no more alive than that rock over there." Cell said with dry humor in his voice as he started to advance, 16 looked at the girl behind him before he charged Cell, the android was stunned and didn't know how to react at first before he started to struggle.  
  
"No! 16!"  
  
"Goodbye Gohan." 16 said calmly as he started to activate his explosives, but after a few seconds nothing happened, Cell chuckled as 16 started to try it again, Cell was not worrying anymore as he headbutted 16, forcing the android to let go, with an evil smirk he blasted the android to bits, Gohan screamed in furry as his power level rose, Cell just batted the small warrior away but then suddenly smiled. Evily.  
  
-If that is what it takes to get him to power up...- With a chuckle full of malice, Cell concentrated his Ki before his tail stretched and opened up, and he spat up seven Cell Jr.s  
  
Rally, from her position on the ground could only stare in horror as one advanced on her while the rest zoomed off to fight the others, the madly giggling blue mini Cell stalked closer to Rally.  
  
"Go away you little fuck." Rally spat out, cursing as her body ignored her orders and didn't move.  
  
The Cell Jr. just giggled somemore as he stopped before Rally, and grabbed her by her now steel blue hair and lifted her up and started to drag her, he laughed when he suddenly slammed her into a rock, and then the floor, throwing her away he watched how she hit the dry desert floor and bounced slightly.  
  
"Stop." Gohan whispered, Cell turned his head slightly, a smirk forming on his face.  
  
A Cell Jr punched his father in the gut, the Saiyan groaned and fell to his knees, as another kicked him in the head, Goku's eyes rolled back and he fell on his face, Piccolo turned and cursed as he tried to help the fallen warrior, but the Cell Jr. that was fighting him wouldn't let up, and pushed the Saiyan back, just as a Cell Jr. was about to finish Goku off Trunks appeared and batted them away with his sword before moving on to help Rally, he hit the monster away from Rally and actualy growled while narrowing his eyes at it, the thing glared and muttered under it's breath before charging Trunks, the Demi-Saiyan ducked, but never saw the other one as it hit him with a blast of Ki to his face and side, Trunks cried out before he was blasted in the back, losing his grip on his sword as he fell forward, it fell with a dull clunck as he fell beside Rally, both Saiyans knocked out and near death.  
  
"Gohan." A voice started, Gohan whirled around and saw 16's head, tears formed in his eyes. "Gohan, I know you don't want to fight, but there are times where talking will not help. You must fight Cell, or everything you love will be killed."  
  
Gohan looked up as 16 finished that sentence before looking at the android again. "But 16-"  
  
"How touching. But really, you should know when to die." Cell spat out visiously as he walked up to the head. Giving a evil smirk of a smile as he stopped he said. "Good bye 16, may you finaly rest in pieces." The Bio Android finished before stomping the head, with a sick curnching sound, the head was destroyed, a chip flew a few feet and landed before Gohan, the little light on it blinked slowly. Cell gave a disgusted sigh before powering up a beam attack and destroyed it without a second thought.  
  
"16." Gohan said simply, tears formed as he was overcome with shock, his glassed over eyes took in the forms of the others, Vegeta as he was barely able to keep a Cell Jr. at bay, Piccolo as he tried to keep two Cell Jr.s from himself and Gohan's father, another three beating Krillin, Tein and Yamcha up, whilethe seventh kicked Rally and Trunks around.  
  
The tears started to fall and Gohans power started to rise, and then something snapped in the small warrior as he let out a scream filled with pain and sorrow, his hair flared as a golden light erupted around him, everyone stopped, Cell, the Jr.s, even the fighters and turned to watch as Gohan accended and surpassed SS1.  
  
With an explosion that blew rocks the size of medium air cars away, and forced even Cell to use his Ki to stay in place, as the light dimmed and let everyone see what had happened, Gohan stood as tall as his height of four feet would allow, tears streamed down his face as he glared at Cell before dissapearing and reappearing by Trunks and Rally, without even a sound he kicked the Cell Jr. and destroyed it with one kick, bending down quickly he picked Trunks and Rally up and flew to where the others where, laying them down when he got there he ignored the Cell Jr.s as he went over to his father, looking up he turned to Krillin, but as the bald monk went for the senzu bean bag, a Cell Jr. popped out of nowhere and grabbed the bag away from the monk and flew away.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes before giving chase of the blue android.  
  
Looking behind itself, the mini Cell saw Gohan catching up, turning around with a frown he powered an attack up before launching it at Gohan, the Demi-Saiyan didn't even dodge it, the attack hit with an awesome explosion, and as the attack cleared, Gohan was no where to be seen, smirking and thinking it had won the Cell Jr. turned around, and nearly dropped the bag of Senzu beans, glareing at the android Gohan grabbed at the bag and tore it out of the blue android's grasp.  
  
Then without a second thought Gohan destroyed that Cell Jr and turned his attention back to the bag, before throwing it at Krillin, the monk was just able to grab the high speed bag. Gohan smirked, it was an unerving sight as he looked just as cruel as Cell or the junoirs before him.  
  
"You have no hopes of defeating me." Gohan said simply, the first words he had uttered in nearly five minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A slight preview of the next chapter.  
  
It's Gohan versus the Cell Jr.s! Who will win!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, and this was the ninth chapter, please leave a review, and take a note, this story will be updated whenever I have the chapter done, meaning about every two weeks or so. 


End file.
